Superstar Movie Park Orlando
Superstar Movie Park Orlando 'is a theme park in Orlando. Main Studio Entry * '''Superstar Convention '- An interactive attraction featuring superstars, including Ellen DeGeneres, Jimmy Fallon, Drew Carey, Jackie Chan, Whoopi Goldberg, George Clooney, and P!nk. * 'Cemetery of Dead Celebrities '- An interactive attraction which dead celebrities, which are actors (Don Rickles, Jay Thomas, Bob Hoskins, Eartha Kitt, John Candy, Robin Williams, Garry Shandling, Peter Sallis, etc.), filmmakers (Igor Khait, Daniel Gerson, Andrew Lensie, Jerry Goldsmith, etc.), and singers (Frank Sinatra, Fred Astaire, George Michael, Elvis Presley, Michael Jackson, Bobby Darin, Tiny Tim, Patsy Cline, Shirley Temple, Judy Garland, etc.). * The Great Orlando Movie Ride A Themed Area Which Stood Disney, Lucasfilm, Marvel, and... Avatar? * Toy Story Midway Mania * Soarin' * Frozen Ever After * Ratatouille: The Adventure * Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters * Star Tours * Space Mountain * TRON Lightcycle Power Run * Flight of the Millennium Falcon * Star Wars Battle Escape * Indiana Jones Adventure * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril * Iron Man Experience * Ant-Man Ride * Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! * Rock N Roller Coaster Starring Electric Light Orchestra * Avatar: Flight of the Passage * Na'vi River Journey A Themed Area Which Stood Universal Studios and its Licensed Properties (Columbia, Paramount, Fox, Warner Bros, Nintendo, etc.) * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Race Through New York * Fast & Furious: Supercharged * Fast & Furious Stunt Coaster * E.T. Adventure * Back to the Future: The Ride * Jaws: The Ride * Waterworld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular * Skull Island: Reign of Kong * Revenge of the Mummy * Men in Black: Alien Attack * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark! * T2 3D: Battle Across Time * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall * Rio: A Bird's Journey * '''Snoopy's Grand Adventure - A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. * Untitled Charlie Brown-themed ride * Untitled Lucy van Pelt-themed ride * Untitled Linus van Pelt-themed ride * Untitled Sally Brown-themed ride * Untitled Peppermint Patty-themed ride * Untitled Marcie-themed ride * Untitled Schroeder-themed ride * Untitled Frieda-themed ride * Untitled Violet and Patty-themed ride * Untitled Franklin-themed ride * Untitled Shermy-themed ride * Untitled Pigpen-themed ride * Untitled The Little Red-Haired Girl-themed ride * Untitled Woodstock-themed ride * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast * Shrek's 4-D Adventure * Puss in Boots Giant Journey * Enchanted Airways * Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey * Madagascar Mad Pursuit * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure * All Hail Exiled Julien: The Ride * Pandamonium: Po's Kung Fu Adventure * Dragon Gliders * Princess Peach's Castle * Bullet Bills flying ride * Koopa Troopa's Spinning Sheels * Pokemon Training Academy * Kirby round ride * Wet Play Area * Hyrule Kingdom ride * Super Mario Kart ride (Ground) * Luigi's Mansion Play Area (Mid level) * Bowser's Koopaling Airship ride (Upper Level) * Monkey Mines Madness Coaster * Kong Jungle playground Category:Theme Parks Category:Superstar Movie Park